


Heart Song

by The_Aquarian



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Memories, Outer Senshi Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Aquarian/pseuds/The_Aquarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where are you now?” she asks, her voice soft from bed, breaking into my daydream. “Some distant world with the sea roaring in your ears, perhaps?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Song

I knew it the instant I saw her, first heard her voice. Moments before the race started, snatched conversations floating around me, a deep chuckle turning my head and then-

The wind rushing past my face like I was a statue in the middle of a thunderstorm, each breeze a caress, each gust a kiss. I had closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Such a clean scent, the wind, made of rose petals, warm Augusts, and fresh cut oranges. That was her. I could smell it all day every day. If it was the last scent that ever I inhaled, I would die so very happy. Roses, a promise of summer, citrus. Lives could be built upon those things alone.

“Where are you now?” she asks, her voice soft from bed, breaking into my daydream. “Some distant world with the sea roaring in your ears, perhaps?”

Her kiss is soft as she leans in against my cheek. “You know better than to leave me here, Michiru.”

Bringing my left arm up, I touch her face. Tan, clear, wind-smoothed skin blushes faintly beneath my fingertips. She grasps my wrist, plants more kisses on it as she slowly works her way to my palm.

I love this woman. I love her so much it’s painful at times, my mouth aching for wanting her kisses, my arms for holding her, my bones for needing her to crash against me until we’re both spent and exhausted and covered in sweat from making love for who knows how long. 

“Haruka, do you really think I could leave you behind?” I ask, looking up into her blue eyes, a deep blue like the eastern sky when the sun sets in the west. Her name is a precious prayer on my tongue. “I thought you knew me better.”

A rumble starts in her chest. I move to place a hand flush against her sternum and feel her chuckle vibrate into me. If I could, I would stay like this forever. Let the world around us turn to darkness, dissolve into nothing, fade away into less than a twinkling then forgotten memory. Let me stay here, with her, eternally, and I’ll never ask for anything else from the universe.

She suddenly jumps across me, her long legs straddling my hips. I can’t help laughing, attempting to pull back my one hand she still has hostage of, but she refuses to relinquish it. As she leans forward, she pulls that hand farther away, bringing me closer to her. Our hands meld together. 

Dipping in, she comes just shy of touching my nose. Again that scent. I take a deep breath. It wouldn’t be hard to get drunk on it. I tilt my head slightly, beginning to close my eyes in anticipation of her kiss- 

“Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa!” a tiny voice calls as our bedroom door swings open. We turn our heads simultaneously, the moment’s spell broken. Haruka pulls back and tries to hide the blush spreading over her cheeks. Even something so simple as that makes me adore her more than I did a second ago.

Hotaru bounds onto the bed like a puppy. She’s all baby pudge right now, fat little legs and arms, her face round like the moon. Her big purple eyes are all aglow with nocturnal news. “I had the best dream!” she says, crawling into Haruka’s arms. I sit up a bit on my elbows, looking at Hotaru balanced somewhere between Haruka’s lap and my hips.

I giggle a little. “It’s bad luck to tell your dreams before eating breakfast,” I say, though it won’t stop Hotaru from regaling us with every bit she remembers.

“But it had the prettiest white horse in it! He had wings and a gold thing sticking out from between his eyes!” She taps a finger against her forehead.

“That sounds more like a unicorn than a horse, little princes,” Haruka says as she kisses Hotaru’s hair.

“With wings, I’d call it a pegasus,” I say.

Hotaru stops for a moment, thinking as hard as she can. She’s growing so fast. Only two months ago, she was a reborn infant. I smile at Haruka, and she smiles back, our happiness swelling. We’d never imagined such a sweet morning could exist. It was one thing to wake with each other; now, having a little girl, it was such an unrealistic reality that we had never dared to hope for. If someone had told us six months ago this would be our daily life, we would have laughed in their faces over something so idiotic.

“That’s it! A p… pe… pegasus!” She plays with the word on her tongue to make sure she says it right. I nod when she does. “His name is Helios! And he was-”

“Tch tch tch.” The sharp sounds come from the doorway. All three of us look over at Setsuna, wrapped up in a dark blue housecoat. “Hotaru, I’ve told you about barging into Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa’s room unannounced. Come on now. Let’s get some breakfast in you.” She holds out a graceful hand. Hotaru climbs off Haruka and slides onto the floor. “I’ll get some tea and coffee started, too,” she adds kindly, glancing at us briefly before leading Hotaru out into the hall.

“I was telling Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa about my dream, Sestuna-mama. It had a… _pegasus_ named Helios in it,” our little girl says as they walk away, Setsuna kindly closing the door behind her.

“Did it now? And what did Helios the pegasus look like?” I hear before they’re out of earshot.

We wait in silence for a moment, our heartbeats and the breaths the only noise. When Haruka looked at me, those blue eyes dancing, I heard it, that sweet cadence coming from neither her nor me, but the joining of _us_.

All these years, her soul had been singing, creating a song of wind and sky and air, swirling together into a perfect melody of a million sounds. Each had found a way to match mine, a tune slower and more solitary, the soft crush of unheard waves as they met sand, the soundless currents shifting deep beneath the sea, the dying weep of a violin all but falling apart from exhaustion and ocean-flavored tears. That day, after winning, Haruka had turned around at the finish line and looked right at me. Those beautiful blue eyes, her short blonde hair, a smirk dancing across her lips – she had seen right through me, into me, knew me for who and what I really was. A brief glance but we didn’t need anything more to say what needed to be heard.

It had been months later that I realized what had happened. Another late night, her caring for my battle wounds caused by a clumsy error. As Haruka had carefully dabbed at my elbow with rubbing alcohol, apologizing each time my skin had involuntarily flinched, the truth spilled out like an open bottle of aspirin knocked askew on the bathroom counter. I’d pulled her onto me and we sank to the cold floor, my long fingers grabbing at her hair to deepen our kiss. At last, as we fought for air, afraid to lose whatever this was becoming if we separated too far, she had laid her head on my chest. “Your heartbeat… It’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.”

“You’re not much for romance,” I’d joked, taking the moment to lick my lips and memorize her taste and touch. I’d lightly moved a hand up her spine, rejoicing when I felt her shiver.

Then a rumble from her chest. The first to vibrate through me. I’d held her tighter against me, nails pushing into her back, small crescents laying claim to her perfect flesh. Haruka had raised her head and held herself aloft on one elbow, the hand cushioning my head, her fingers matted into my hair that she said felt like seafoamy silk. “It’s more fact than romance. Your heart matches mine.” With her free hand, she’d reached for my hand – the one taking root in her hair – and had placed it over her own chest.

A smile had blossomed on my face. “Such a wonderful feeling, your heart beating. I never want it to stop.”

Haruka had raised an eyebrow. “What was that about romance…, Michiru?”

Oh God, the way my name sounded on her tongue. I was cocooned in her, my legs half-looped around hers, her on top of me, one of her hands cradling my head as the other held my hand against her heart. She had leaned down to kiss me, still holding my hand. 

“Do you hear it?” she’d asked a few moments later. “Can you hear them? Our hearts...”

Whatever she’d heard, I hadn’t quite yet because, when I looked up, I saw myself reflected in her eyes. My deeper blue eyes, my tussled aqua hair, my lips flushed pink from kissing. And in my eyes, she must have seen her lighter blue eyes, her short straw blonde hair, her coy smile. It was then I heard the sound. I’d reached up with my free hand to cup her face. “Your heart is singing my life back to me, Haruka. Our hearts are singing our lives back and forth to each other in perfect harmony.”

Her lips had crushed mine then, teeth clinking for a moment, our hands over her heart joined together. This was a new sound. A new song, no longer hers nor mine alone because they knew no better. Now it was a soaring orchestra, a symphony, a melody the universe sang. Our bodies had united that night, joining and melding, bending, sighing, crying, sweet sounds of love and passion and ‘I have found you at last’ said in a million ways other than through words.

Haruka leans in, kissing me softly and rousing me from the memory. “Come back to me,” she whispers. Those words always come with a bit of pain. We’d been alone so long before each other. She truly fears that, one day, she may be left alone again, that I could be another thing she has loved and lost.

I caress her face with both my hands to ease her loneliness and bring her mouth down to mine. She knows I’m here now, even if she is still unsure about some distant point in the future I assure her will never happen.

She deepens the kiss, leaning closer, one hand moving to cradle my head as the other slides over my heart. I wrap my right arm around her shoulders and her body settles perfectly against mine, as if we’re complementary puzzle pieces. “Can you hear it?” she whispers before trailing kisses across my cheek.

“Always,” I say again before losing myself against her, in her, around her, under over next to amidst within. Our hearts rejoice and sing our lives back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Michiru and Haruka are one of my favorite couples. This is my first time writing about them, so please let me know if I did them justice as a couple, botched it, did okay... Any and all comments are appreciated!
> 
> Neko Case's "Guided by Wire" inspired me to write this piece. I borrowed the line "singing my life back to me" from her. Any and all iterations go to Neko Case, Scott Betts, John Ramberg, and Joel Trueblood, the writers of "Guided by Wire."


End file.
